Till Death Do We Part
by thatwritersdream
Summary: If anyone thought that Salvatore Brothers were problematic, wait until they meet the Gilbert Sisters. Three years ago Kai Gilbert, the youngest Gilbert, was announced dead with her parents. With no prior memories of her life as a Gilbert, Kai will have to relearn what purpose her return has as the events unfold in Mystic Falls, and how she will react to the decision everyone makes.


**A/n**

**Here is a new TVD fanfiction! Set in season three when Stefan and Klaus are off and Elena is looking for them. I hope you all like this and enjoy!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter One**

**The Return**

Jeremy Gilbert has never been one good at dealing with death in his family. When it was his parents died in the car accident it hadn't just been them, it had also been his younger sister Kai. She was innocent, her life fully ahead of her- only for it to be ripped away so savagely. Elena had somehow miraculously gotten out of that car, freed herself but never helped their sister, and a part of Jeremy blamed Elena for the death of Kai. It was wrong, but it's how he felt. If Elena never went to that damned party, never skipped out of family game night then their parents would have never whisked Kai away into the car with them, they would have never had to go retrieve Elena and they certainly would have never went over that damn bridge.

But they did, and Jeremy had to learn how to live with those facts no matter how much it hurt.

"Jeremy, you know it's okay to grieve." Bonnie whispered, hugging Jeremy to her chest as she laid with him on his bed.

"I miss her." Jeremy whispered back, arms wrapped around Bonnie tightly. "I don't get how Elena does it, acting as if she never existed in the first place. I mean, how can anyone forget about her?"

Bonnie sighed, "Elena is dealing with it her own way Jer, just like you are. Plus no one can forget her even if they tried. Kai was sweet, funny- she was everything any girl could want to be."

Jeremy let out a laugh, "Elena got jealous of her easily. I never understood why, Kai always tried to support Elena, always tried to be like her older sister."

It was true, the way Elena treated the youngest sister. Kai would try to be just like Elena growing up, but all Elena did was shut Kai down, putting the youngest into a secret depression. Jeremy saw it though, and he talked to her about it once, and that was when Kai finally became her own person. Kai was beautiful inside and out, not looking like anyone in the Gilbert family. Kai had fiery red hair and doe brown eyes that shinned with life, looks that put Elena's into competition. Something else Elena never liked about Kai. Jeremy always believed that Elena secretly despised Kai and it wouldn't surprise him.

Jeremy sighed, glancing at the picture he always took out on this day. He only took it out twice a year, on her birthday and the anniversary of her death. His favorite picture of his little sister, his twin to be exact, Kai Gilbert. Even if they were twins, Jeremy treated her like a little sister, and they looked nothing alike. Kai had been fourteen when she died in the car accident with his parents. Elena had gotten out, but some dark part of Jeremy believed Elena might have left Kai in that car to die.

"Elena was use to the spot light being on her- but Kai was a different person all together. She was pure." Bonnie smiled. "You know who she was close with? You hated it so much."

"Kai was close with Vicki and Tyler- and after her death they derailed." Jeremy sighed. "If Kai was there, she'd have saved them from themselves- and me. She would have supported me but helped me."

Kai had been the best of friends with Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donavan, which Jeremy had not liked at all. He and Tyler had a fall out, but Kai always remained friends with Tyler- they were inseparable. They did everything together, and for a second everyone thought they'd make a good couple, that they'd make it. Only Kai hadn't.

"Elena tried her best to support you." Bonnie defended her friend.

Jeremy gave Bonnie a look, "How? By yelling at me? Elena doesn't know me like Kai did. I knew Kai since the womb."

Bonnie lips twitched, "I don't think most twins say that."

"It was a joke between me and Kai." Jeremy chuckled. "People use to think we were a couple, and that's how we let them know we were siblings."

Bonnie nodded, watching as Jeremy sat up and went to his closet. He pushed aside some clothes that were piled up on a box before pulling that box out. It was then Bonnie saw the box was labeled "Kai".

"This is all I have left of her." Jeremy muttered. "Elena boxed everything else and shipped it somewhere else, allowing me to keep a few items, claiming it was hard for her to keep Kai's stuff in the house."

Bonnie could tell from his tone of voice that Jeremy was annoyed with Elena. She didn't understand why Elena had been so eager to clean out Kai's closet, why she didn't grieve as much as an older sister should have. Now that Bonnie thought of it, Elena didn't say anything at Kai's funeral, no- instead she over took Kai's legacy as a good girl. Elena had been eager to become a cheerleader, to become the perfect student. She wanted to be loved by everyone at school. It took time but eventually Elena gained the affection she craved and soon enough Kai had been forgotten.

Bonnie could only imagine how hurt Jeremy had been, how pissed off he was at Elena. It was no wonder why he turned to drugs, why he shut everyone out. He lost the one person he truly could be open with, and Elena tried to force herself into that spot that was reserved for Kai and Kai only. Even Bonnie couldn't get him to talk about certain things, so she understood why he pushed away help.

"Kai took this photo a week before the accident." Jeremy says, pulling out a picture of Kai, who posed besides Jeremy with a broad smile. It made Bonnie's heart sink that Kai smiled so brightly only to die the following week. "We went to a carnival near Atlanta; Kai had wanted to go for weeks since some band she had been obsessed with was performing. Mom and Dad couldn't take her because Elena wanted to go somewhere else. Elena was always the favorite, so Kai and I were closer. Instead of Kai asking to our parents to take us, she begged Carol Lockwood, who complied. She was like a mother to Kai."

Bonnie took the photos in her hand, going through them. One of Kai and Jeremy making funny faces at the camera. Another with Tyler holding Kai on his back, laughing and staring at one other- completely oblivious to the picture being taken. Bonnie could see the closeness in Kai and Tyler- the way they looked at each other. The same way Stefan and Elena looked at one other. It never occurred to Bonnie until now, that Tyler was hurting too. Maybe he had forgotten Kai, with him being with Caroline.

"Tyler and Kai were close." Bonnie said, curious to know more.

Jeremy smiled, "Yeah, they were. Tyler was worse than me when he found out that she passed in the accident. He went into a state of denial until he finally turned to pot and smoking. Vicky was the same way."

In fact Tyler had caused a scene in the hospital, yelling and shouting that they go find Kai, refusing to believe that the girl who was pale and cold that laid on the metal lab table was the girl he cared so much for. Tyler didn't want to lose Kai, didn't want to lose the one person who truly understood him and was there for him. The girl who loved him despite his bad character traits. Jeremy remembered clearly having to push him outside the room, watching Tyler break.

"I wish I knew her more." Bonnie smiled sadly at Jeremy. "She seems amazing Jeremy."

"She was." Jeremy quickly agreed. "She always had this dream, to break away from Mystic Falls, to move into a big city and become someone. She was bigger than this small town, but she never made it out alive. She deserved more than what little she got."

Bonnie dropped the pictures back into the box, moving around to hug Jeremy who began to shed some tears. He was grieving, allowing himself to show Bonnie this side of him- and Bonnie made the decision she'd be there for him. Always.

**X**

**X  
><strong> 

**X**

Tyler Lockwood wasn't in the mood to answer Caroline's calls that only concerned Elena, who was going berserk that Stefan was with Klaus. Right now he couldn't give a fuck, not when Elena completely forgot what day it was- or most likely just chose to ignore it. It pissed him off that Elena had the audacity to forget Kai, to forget her little sister. But Tyler knew, he always knew somewhere deep down that Elena wouldn't miraculously care, or grow a backbone and live up to Kai. No, she would never be Kai or close to being her little sister because Kai was someone who mattered and Elena, Elena was nothing. She wasn't anybody to Tyler, maybe to Stefan and Damon- but right now she was dead to Tyler, to Klaus.

He wondered how Jeremy was doing, how Jeremy was dealing with the memories. Tyler was dealing with it by sitting in on the bridge Kai died on, with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. He took a swing for each memory that came to mind, and by now he was already almost half way gone down the bottle. This was the very bridge he lost her, and he may never tell Caroline this but he will never be able to love someone as much as he loved Kai. She was his world, and she was taken away.

"_We have to go get Elena from that stupid bond fire party or whatever." Kai's voice was irritated as she spoke through the phone._

_Tyler chuckled, "That sucks. I wish you could come over tonight."_

_Kai sighed, "Can't. Family game night, either way I wouldn't be able to."_

_Tyler groaned, "I hate it you know, that you can never do shit but your sister can sneak out and she won't even get into trouble."_

_Kai laughed, "Probably not but still. What can I do? Oh- I see Elena and she looks upset. I'll talk to you later Ty. Love you."_

That was the last conversation that always replayed in Tyler's head. Elena this, Elena that. Kai never had a life outside Elena's time frame. It was only an hour later Jeremy had called and told him the news, that Kai was gone and Tyler; he just drowned in his grief. Tyler didn't care how wrong it was, but he wished Elena died that night instead of Kai, and then there would be no Klaus, no extra death or vampires. It would have been normal, just some grief but eventually life would have gone on. Now it never did, seeing as Elena was the planet everyone seemed to revolve around.

"Tyler?" Elena's voice questioned. _Speak of the devil and she'll appear._

Tyler looked up to see Elena in Damon's car, with Alaric in the back. Elena was looking at him confused, as were the hunter and vampire in the car. Tyler's eyes narrowed hatefully at Elena, causing the girl to flinch slightly. She still doesn't understand, she doesn't remember.

"What the hell are you doings sitting in the middle of the road drinking?" Damon asked getting out of the car. "You look like an idiot."

Tyler stood up, "Go ahead and call me an idiot. I'm just a guy mourning."

Elena tilted her head, "Why?"

Tyler growled at her, "Don't act stupid, or wait- are you just naturally that stupid?"

"Hey calm down." Alaric said. "Who died?"

Tyler looked at the night sky and let out a laugh, "It's who is lost. Her name was Kai."

Elena's eyes widen, "Tyler-"

"Leave me alone." Tyler snapped. "Some of us actually loved her, some of actually care. Because let's get one thing straight Elena, I will care about Kai more than I can ever care about you!"

"She's _dead! _Tyler, she's gone!" Elena yelled back.

Something inside Tyler snapped when she said that statement, and they all saw it. The anger flushed out and Tyler sank to his. His chest throbbed and Elena regretted saying those words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Who the hell is Kai?" Damon wondered out loud.

Elena sighed and looked over at Damon and Alaric, "Kai.. Kai Gilbert. She was my little sister, and Jeremy's twin. She died in the car accident with my parents, and I completely forgot about the day today."

Tyler snorted, "Sure you forgot. You've been so infatuated with finding Stefan that you forgot Kai's death anniversary, just like every year. Even didn't tell them who she was."

"How's Jeremy?" Elena asked, changing the topic.

"Beats me." Tyler sighed. "I haven't spoken to him all day, so I wouldn't know."

Elena sighed and looked back up and over to Alaric. "We better get going. I want to check on Jeremy."

Tyler gave Elena a cold stare, "Word of advice Elena, I'd leave Jeremy alone. If he hasn't called you, it says one thing- that he's still mad at you after all this time."

Damon narrowed his blue eyes at Tyler, "Why would Jeremy be mad at Elena?"

Tyler scoffed, "Isn't obvious? If Elena had just stayed home that night, instead of trying to make everyone love her- Kai would be alive still. Kai… Kai would have never left."

Alaric sighed, "You can't be saying that it's Elena's fault for Kai's death."

Tyler shrugged and began to walk away, "I'm not saying, it's just what everyone thinks."

Elena watched as the werewolf walked away in a wave of changing moods, her own being dampen. This was the one day she had been so close to finding Stefan and Klaus up in the mountains, and all everyone else could do was mourn over a girl that had been dead for three years. They should be trying to find Stefan, to save him from the evil hybrid's clutches. Even now, after all this time, people loved Kai. She was a dead girl.

"You seem mad." Damon noted once they got back into the car, driving to the Gilbert house. "Something tells me that you and your sister didn't get along very well."

Elena shook her head, "We didn't, and I'll be brutally honest- I don't miss her one bit."

"Elena." Alaric reprimanded.

"No Alaric, it's how I've always felt." Elena snapped, sighing as she looked out the window. "I just want this day to be over."

**X**

**X**

**X**

It was dead in the night, well past midnight and below thirty degrees. There was frost on the grass, and fog flying through the air, but the cold didn't bother the girl in the white gown who walked down the empty street. She seemed to be in some sort of daze, not really comprehending what was going on with around her. She was in a zombie like state, monotone and following an invisible trail. Her fiery red hair could be seen miles away, but it never bothered her when the wind blew her hair into her face.

She seemed to be void of any emotion, she couldn't really _feel_. The soles of her feet were frozen, numb- but even still the girl didn't flinch or make a face showing discomfort. She was numb, her whole body- and never once did she wonder why. Stopping in front of a town sign, the girl tilted her head curiously to the side, brown eyes showing a bit of curiosity.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls."

**A/N**

**Well here is my new Vampire Diaries fanfiction! Sorry it was so short but the next chapters to come will be longer. Please let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
